1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle door latch mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle door latch mechanism that includes an inertia activated lock-out mechanism that is located on the door latch mechanism that prevents movement of the vehicle door latch mechanism from a latched position in response to an impact event.
2. Background Information
The door of a vehicle typically includes a handle release mechanism that is connected via cable or other mechanical linkage to a door latch mechanism. The door latch mechanism is configured to keep the door of the vehicle in a closed orientation until a passenger operates the handle release mechanism to release the door latch mechanism allowing the door of the vehicle to move to an open orientation. In recent years, handle release mechanisms have included features that prevent the handle release mechanism from operating the door latch mechanism during an impact event.